Draculina
by ascarletmoon17
Summary: You and your college friends went out to an abandoned graveyard and messed with a lost Frenchman, now you pay for it. Goes alone the lines of how Alucard met Seras, except it's you instead. One shot reader insert story, reader x Alucard. This is only my second time writing a romance, so go easy on me. Meant to be for both males and females, just replace all her/she with him/he.


Tears slowly drip down your face, but you're far too preoccupied with running to wipe them away. The moans and groans from behind you seem to be getting farther away, but you can't confirm whether there closer or farther away. The darkness of the night has made it hard to see, and the dark has a tendency to play trick on you. Suddenly you see a clearing, moonlight pours from it like a waterfall. A smile spreads across your face as joy takes hold of your emotions, and you speed up hoping to reach it before those creatures do.

What had you done? Why did the horrifyingly dead corpses of your college friends now chase after you? It wasn't your fault they were all dead, you tried to tell them that coming to the abandoned graveyard was a bad idea. You tried to tell them that pranking that lost foreigner would have a bad outcome, you told them karma always wins in the end. Why didn't they listen to you?

You jumped into the clearing, the thick leaves of the forest no longer sheltering you from the moon's light. You basked in it, letting your self soak up the faint but bright light. It gives you comfort, you had always liked the night. You look around, scanning for those horrid things you once called friends. There are none in sight, and you sigh in relief.

"Ah~," a french accent cood into your ears.

You turn to see a pale, blond haired, red-eyed man. It's him, the foreigner. He towers over you and your small form, he so close yet you cannot feel his body heat. You cannot scream, instead you back away slowly.

He follows your movement stepping forward with your every step back,_"Vous y etes._" A large creepy smile lined his lips, eerily accenting his high cheek bones.

He was a handsome fellow, but you wanted no part of him. You glance towards the forest, maybe you could shake him off through there.

He doesn't follow your gaze, instead a deep chuckle crawled out of his throat. "It's no use running away, _mon cheri~_."

Unable to bare his face being so close you yours, you go to run. You only get a foot away before a pair of arms wrap around your petit body, another deep chuckle is whispered into your ear.

"What did I tell you_ mon cheri_? You cannot escape," an icy hand runs across your throat, massaging it.

You struggle against him, but he is far stronger than you. "Let me go!" You plead.

"Oh? You want me to let you go?" He asked jokingly," hmmm, I think not." His hand went from messaging your throat to tracing your jaw line, he chuckled again.

You're scared, but you're also determined to get out of this alive. "W-what are you going to do?"

"_En Bien~_," his fingers danced across your skin," _nous allons voir_."

You took two years of french in middle school, you got the gist of what he was saying. And you didn't like that answer.

"You know_ mon cheri~_," he whispers softly," I'll go easy on you, since you did apologize for your_ crasse_ friends' behavior." He forces you to tilt your head to one side so he can have easier access to your throat," I'll make this quick and painless_ mon cheri_, do not worry."

He chuckled, and opened his mouth. You can see long sharp canines, and suddenly this all becomes too confusing. You give him a quizzical look, like you were too confused to be scared.

"You see _mon cheri_," his smile turns into a smirk," am a vampire." He starts to massage your exposed throat again," and I am thirsty for your blood."

You would have laughed at his statement if you weren't so scared, you struggle more but to no eval.

He opened his mouth once again, and you closed your eyes bracing yourself for what's to come.

BANG!

"ARRRRR!" the foreigner's scream filled your ears, and his grip on you loosened a bit.

Was that a shot? You looked around, someone had to have pulled the trigger to that shot. You looked back at the foreigner and realised that his grip loosened enough for you to escape. Knowing there may not be another chance you ran, you ran towards the the forest. If you could get into there, you could escape and go get help.

But the frenchman wouldn't let you go so far, he lept at you. You turned to look at him just in time to be pinned to the ground, his face filled with anger glaring down at you. You tried to struggle but his grip was so tight, only your head and fingers could move.

A loud deep chuckling echoed around the clearing, but it wasn't the frenchman's chuckle. In fact, the frenchman looked scared and angry. He wasn't even looking at you anymore, but off in the distance towards the forest.

"You pathetic creature," the deep voice echoed again a bit angry," how can you call yourself a nosferatu when you can't even heal the wound I gave you?" He sounded like an american, but there was something else mixed in. An slight accent that you haven't heard before, perhaps he was another foreigner? This America after all, people from all around the world come here.

You realized that indeed the frenchman was wounded, there was a large hole where his elbow once was on his right arm. There was only enough there for the arm to stay attached to him.

The frenchman lifted him right arm, he's inhuman, he shouldn't even be able to move the lower part of his arm. The realization hit you like a ton of bricks, he really was a vampire. An inhuman creature of the night, a being that feasts on the blood of the living.

"_Salaud_," the frenchman cursed under his breath," Why do you interfer!? You are kin are you not!?"

You're still pinned beneath the frenchman, so there wasn't much for you to do. All you do is tilt your head towards the ground to see the form of a man upside down, but that position hurts your neck.

The man comes closer, the moonlight shined on his tall form. He was wearing a very long blood-red coat, paired with a blood-red hat with long brims. His face was covered with the shadow of his hat, his unusual sunglasses were all you could see under his hat. He wore a black suit underneath the long coat, and he had tall black boots. Instead of a tie, he had a long red bow flow over his chest. And white gloves covered his hands, he was very strange looking. The frenchman had called him 'kin', meaning this man was a vampire as well.

"Brice Charron," the frenchman winced when the man spoke his name," I interfere because you are a pathetic criminal. A corrupt french politician, you abused your power. The Hellsing organization was called in, they want you dead."

The look on the frenchman's face showed he was shocked," So you are him? The vampiric pet of the Hellsing organization?" He laughed mockingly," You are not a vampire, you're nothing more than a ghoul being controlled by it's _maitre_!" As if on cue, the moans and groans of his ghouls came closer. They got closer and closer, until they were right by him.

You panic, realising that your dead chasers were now close. You look behind the frenchman, there they were. The horrid bodies of your once friends, standing behind him patiently waiting for his command. Tears roll down your cheeks, the terrible memories of what happened scaring your mind once again. But more shots were fired, and all of your once-friends turned into piles of ash.

The frenchman was angry but he noticed your silent cries, and he smirked. "Do you want her to live? I have not turned her yet."

"You let her go," The man in red demanded.

The frenchman knew the man in red wouldn't let him get away, but he wouldn't go out without the satisfaction of tasting your blood. He had worked so hard to get you, he wanted something before he died. He let you go and pushed you, you stumbled forward.

Suddenly an electrifying pain filled your body, you looked down. The frenchman's hand had punched through your innards, his hand stuck out from your stomach. His hand was coated in your blood, and small bits of what you assumed were your stomach stuck to his figures. He took his hand out of you, and licked his figures.

"Oh_ mon cheri_," he gave you a sad look," you would have made an excellent meal." Suddenly a large hole appeared where his heart had been, and he bursted into ashes.

You were still standing, blood pouring from your open wound. Your vision became blurry, and you started to sway to one side. As you fell, a pair of arms caught you. You looked up, it was the man in red. Your vision was perfect at the moment, but you could tell he was a very handsome man-vampire or whatever he was.

He gently lowered you to the ground," Help is on it's way, but you'll die before they get here." He stated it so plainly, but yet his voice was soft. "Are you a virgin?" His voice was still soft.

You didn't know what this had to do with anything but you nodded your head, you were indeed a virgin.

He smiled," Do you wish to live?"

You nodded again, of course you do.

"I can save you, but you'll be eternal. A lowly vampire who'll serve under me."

He was giving you a choice. Live and serve at his side, or face death. You opened your blood filled mouth, and coughed out the blood. "D-do it," you smiled weakly and realised you didn't know his name," what's your name?"

Your vision failed you, and it went black. You could still feel, though some areas were a bit numb. You could hear a rustling sound, what was he doing?

He lifted your head, and gently he placed his mouth over yours. You were shocked, this wasn't what you expected. You would have blushed if it weren't for your extreme blood loss. His tongue trace your bottom lip, showing he wanted in. You had no strength to deny him, and you parted your lips to let him in. Another shock came, a cool liquid filled your mouth. It tasted like blood, and it mixed with the blood that was already in your mouth. His tongue pressed on your's, he wanted you to swallow. You complied, and swallowed the blood. After you swallowed, your lips parted from his.

He gently wiped your pain-filled tears away," Alucard. My name is Alucard."

You smiled and replied," I'm (y/n)," your voice was so quiet you could hardly hear yourself. Sleep tugged at your mind.

"(y/n)," he said it softly, like a whisper.

You then fell into the darkness of sleep.

~(/*0*)/~

You awoke the next day, you were laying in something soft. You opened your eyes sleepily, it was a bed. You looked at yourself, you were wearing purple pjs. Who put you in these? Why are you in a bed that isn't yours? You panic, and try to crawl out of bed.

"Easy there," Alucard's hands have a firm grip on your shoulders.

You look at him, and suddenly you remember what happened the night before. You blushed almost instantly, but you couldn't pry your eyes away from him. You never got to see his face during the commotion the other day. But now he wasn't wearing his hat, and you could see the entirety of his handsome face. His hair was jet black, it was a bit long and shaggy. His eyes were the bloodiest red you've ever seen, and his face was that of a fallen angel's. He seemed so perfect, a true prince of the night.

He smiled wiping away the tears you hadn't realised you were shedding," Like what you see?" His smile was that of a madman's, but it was perfect for him.

You blush more realising that you were staring at him," S-sorry." You looked away quickly, hoping he wouldn't regret saving you. Wait. "A-am I really a vampire now?"

He chuckled and patted your head," Yes my dear, your now a vampire. An everlasting creature of the night. My servant," he smirked," My draculina." He then handed you a blue uniform," Hurry and put these on, you have a long night ahead of you."

"O-oh," You looked at the clothing, wondering how your life would play out from here. What about your family? Your dead friends? Your college degree? Your life? What was going to happen now?

Your worry and sadness must have shown on your face, because the bent down to look at you at eye-level. He softly kissed your forehead," Do not worry draculina, all will be okay."

You looked at him, a blush on your cheeks and shock in your face. He only chuckled," I'll be waiting for you," he then walked through the wall in front of you. He left alone, wondering about the future.


End file.
